Save You
by fitzygrant12
Summary: One Shots on when Olicity Save Each Other. Starting with Cooper abducting Felicity.
1. No Choice To Make

p data-p-id="67897bc4c02f1c123b44024551742df5"The fresh smell of coffee brewed in her small apartment, that was really only meant for one but Oliver had stayed over. He entered the small kitchen in his boxers, "I quite like this little life we've got going on lately. I be Arrow and be Oliver. It's something I can... well, live for." He mumbled against her neck, as he placed warm kisses on her delicate skin./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="797638cfcc4ff9c3c3f712a4d655e971"Felicity smiled, and wondered if she should reply to that. Instead, for once, she leaned back in her robe, against his flush body. Looking up into those handsome ocean blue eyes of his. "I believe in you, Oliver." She spoke, full of conviction./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="1bd1369b52ba6cf15d69be80a08332a4"He smiled, and leaned his head down and captured her lips with his own, "Mm." He said as he pulled back from her lips, after a good 24 seconds of kissing. "We better get ready to get to the foundry. Work to do." He smiled, helping her back up from her daze. They had moved to the bedroom and dressed, through kissing deeply. Trying not to get carried away./p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="be2a906cf0a618c1cc7f1ec2b987e054"They soon arrived to the Foundry, met by Diggle and Roy. "We have a situation, a computer virus called Brother Eye." He spoke, "It looks like a group of individuals that made a virus, and it's targeting banks to withdraw and steal people's life savings." Spoke Diggle./p  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p data-p-id="41198856bcbfbcf6917e2b9a90f5305b"Felicity rushed to her computer, opening the database to try and find the virus and who was in control. Oliver smiled as he watched her work, he had so much pride for Felicity jumping straight into what she knows best, "We will head down and stop this raid that is going on. Roy, suit up. Diggle get the cars ready."/p  
p data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p data-p-id="1d9572333215cd2e0d9a3e20051cef75"Oliver grabbed his suit and went to get ready, sooner than later he was at the bank; with the team. "Whoa." He mumbled he turned his voice modulator on. "STEP AWAY FROM THE BANK!" He growled. No one moved, he nodded to Roy. The shot two tea-gas arrows which soon blew up and sent people leaving to get air./p  
p data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p data-p-id="2540539385dc415ab9258484bdbb1450""I can't stop the virus," Felicity suddenly said. Crying. Scared, scared her Oliver would hate her. Oliver perked up, "Felicity?" Felicity stopped making any noise into her ear piece when she heard his voice, she couldn't tell him over intercom, it just wasn't in her. Suddenly Oliver snapped, "We have to go, get back to the Foundry now. Felicity, stay calm. I'm coming back." He was worried, what could have made Felicity so upset? She could usually find another way./p  
p data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p data-p-id="f53871b56ac6d32d2d8d5f11c278150e"When he got back, he went over to her, "Felicity?" He said with concern, love but sternly. "The virus is mine, and I wrote it five years ago, the people I was hanging with must have kept the data to the virus. I never made it to be used like this, it was to help get thugs off the street. I guess you could say that was my first attempt at being a hero, and look where it got us."/p  
p data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p data-p-id="fc5ddc86454accedfc5f979de5ea3f55"Oliver ran a hand down her arm, and took her hand. "Hey, we can fix this. Hopefully soon. Who could be involved?" He pulled her into his embrace, he felt her head press hard against his chest and her small hands bury themselves at the hem of his shirt. He could tell she was devastated and he decided whomever this was, would pay for making his Felicity so upset./p  
p data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p data-p-id="95d01e99edd620acbfa2937259d52915""It can't be the ring leader, so Myron Forest," Whispered Felicity. Oliver sighed, "Are you sure the leader is not involved?" Felicity nodded against his chest, "Certain." She spoke, "How do you know?" He pressed./p  
p data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p data-p-id="18336cc2cd03ca83c9ecdb025534a5e1"Felicity took a step back, "Because I used to date him, and we did something stupid. He went to prison." She spoke looking at him. Oliver sighed, "Could have got out." He countered. "It's not possible Oliver, he's not involved." She stated sitting back on her chair. "How do you know that?" He sighed./p  
p data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p data-p-id="ccab5d7941d2f65bacc3023380df74d2""Because he died, Oliver. He hung himself before trial." Her face filled with tears, bringing back the memories of her lost first lover. Oliver saw the tears fill more, and he closed his eyes for a brief second. "Felicity I-" He was cut off by her curtly standing and saying 'I need some air.'/p  
p data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /p  
p data-p-id="8a4710812a374ad5cfe46322c165bdc7"Oliver was internally kicking himself, but he had left to check out the person she mentioned. He returned half an hour later, "Felicity, I'm sorry." He said after he had changed out of his suit. His eyes firmly planted on hers, which seemed sadder. She looked at him, "It's fine. Let's just stop this. It's not like I had gave you a reason not to press on about Cooper." She rambled./p  
p data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /p  
p data-p-id="9b8511a33cb117dc3e4779bab68b8ea2"Oliver touched her shoulder, "Go spend time with your mom, for an hour. Thea told me earlier family is precious. Its that love that makes it precious. So go, for one hour clear your head, talk to your mom." He spoke, so calmly and caringly. Felicity tried to protest, "You won't have your head in the game, so go for an hour. We'll be okay." Felicity stood and looked at him, "I'm sorry Oliver that I didn't tell you about Cooper, or the virus. It was a time in my life I had rather of forgotten. Past seems to catch up to everyone including me. And I am sorry for that. You must think really -" She was cut off, by Oliver taking her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her mouth./p  
p data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /p  
p data-p-id="7e0614b7bdb7be421938c67cad61ed24""Go, go home." He whispered. "Your mom would like some time with you, I wouldn't want to be that boyfriend that keeps you away from family, it's precious." He smiled, she kissed once more and disappeared out the door toward her home, where her mother joined her./p  
p data-p-id="5a9e00b096dd7df77004010806f934ae" /p  
p data-p-id="8c9ee2d711b778172b88ed3805a46f5e"Felicity sighed, "I have a boyfriend." She spoke to her mother, her eyes picked up. Donna had her full attention on Felicity. "Who is he? Is he handsome? Does he take care of you?" She quizzed. "He is handsome, very well built, he has a very hot body... He's very good at taking care of me, the city and other things. He's amazing. Oh his name is Oliver Queen." She smiled. Donna nearly fainted, "My genius daughter scored the playboy billionaire Oliver Queen?"/p  
p data-p-id="c9546dea3f1643d9779401a2f45047f4" /p  
p data-p-id="cfa8c8cca9be73b85ded2b3f14be1106"Felicity was laughing and telling her about how long her and Oliver had been in a relationship when they were held captive after Sarah had been picked up by an ARGUS agent. Felicity woke up dazed in a room, face to face with a man she thought was dead. Cooper Seldon. Her heart dropped, it kinda hurt to feel that they died just to see they were alive, now. And dangerous. A gun, pointed at her. "You're gonna help me, Felicity. And just because we used to screw doesn't mean I won't use this gun." He threw her up on the desk. "And don't think about using anything to call for help, I will know." Felicity did her duty./p  
p data-p-id="e4a6df1cd1e16821ae7c037b9f6797b2" /p  
p data-p-id="30433adc3fed267e7c9feaca65d30520"Oliver was worried, "It's been an hour, she should be back by now." He whispered. Diggle sighed, "I'll have an ARGUS agent go back and check out the apartment, why don't you ring her cellphone?"/p  
p data-p-id="ed95fcac35226d55b9132a1d4b5b60e7" /p  
p data-p-id="7b39ad46c8cfafc5ceada2344a4df8f5"Oliver dialed her number and hit call, it rung six times and was still going, "Felicity is never five feet away from her cellphone, something is wrong." He panicked. It was Felicity. "Oliver-" Roy said. "It's Felicity!"/p  
p data-p-id="b922278241ec8e9614518809fa9531bd" /p  
p data-p-id="e0ef862237891a2cd2fb6ab1103c5e79"Cooper stared at the cellphone, "Oliver is calling." He dropped the phone and stomped on it. Felicity had tears running down her face, as Cooper left. "What's that noise?" Asked Felicity hearing a ticking like clock, "Oh it's the watch Ray gave me. It's nice. Beeps every hour." Felicity clicked, "It means it has a signal, I can get to it." Donna was confused, "The watch has WiFi mom."/p  
p data-p-id="8531a036145c49b9d245c88a4288be6b" /p  
p data-p-id="7a2c3ae40751cc895ecf9d455b3622ba"Oliver soon got the SMS, "She's in danger!" He called to his team, Diggle and Roy quickly got suited up, though Diggle only had a balaclava, Roy had his Arsenal suit on in not time./p  
p data-p-id="7cdf3811d5ea4f53a93a3a5ece5829e8" /p  
p data-p-id="f8d45dec1c51915bed19548006dcc12d""You wouldn't last ten seconds against my daughter," Donna spoke. Cooper laughed, "She won't last seconds." He smirked pulling her into a hold. "Say goodbye." Oliver snapped, "I don't think so, not tonight." He snapped ready to fire, he felt the guns on him. "Motion sensor, can hit almost any target." Smiled Cooper, he had won this thing. If only he knew the Arrow was trained by five years on a hellish island trying to survive./p  
p data-p-id="1a01fde562a45e76d46d6a58fb48b8b4" /p  
p data-p-id="75201db757f350e579135fe4006b89c0"Oliver quickly moved to over power the guns and then moved to aim at Cooper, when Felicity over powered him knocking him out and she ran not for her mother but for 'Arrow', but her Oliver. She reached him and realized she couldn't hug him and for the first time Arrow hugged Felicity. As the Arrow. He took her in his arms and hugged her, Felicity pulled back and ran to her mother helping them get out while, Arrow had to make it back to the Foundry without being caught./p  
p data-p-id="56ce2480e0d7b54fa2eeb474765bf5a0" /p  
p data-p-id="d64b99a8bbea8798aae7206d1e4230a7"Felicity made it home with her mother after statements with Lance and they sat hurdled up on the couch, while Felicity tried to fix the damage the kidnappers made. There was two knocks to the door, Donna looked up startled. Felicity went to the door. "Yes?" Oliver sighed, "It's me, Oliver, I brought you food." He said to the door, Felicity quickly opened and jumped into his arms. "I love you." She said into his neck, "I love you, Oliver." She had to admit it, she had to say it because if she died tonight, Oliver would never have known she was in love with him. "I wanted to say it... Earlier but I couldn't" she whispered./p  
p data-p-id="d1dc6039f6396cb0e2e34982b36f7633" /p  
p data-p-id="5ae5ac0169fe7493284fd1143d569bb8"Oliver held her closer to his body and stepped inside with her to his body his arms holding her tight, he felt his heart swell. She loved him. "I love you too, Felicity." He stroked a piece of hair out of her way. "Right well I brought you and your mother burgers from our usual." He smiled. "Oh fries and your favorite drink, with some caramel fudge ice cream you adore." He spoke to her, a glint in both their eyes. Donna was amazed that her daughter had gotten Oliver Queen. Yet she saw he was lucky to have her./p  
p data-p-id="6397f069a311c55b725cffc0682ac0a5" /p  
p data-p-id="d76017b49493d991497d417496b1d1ae"Felicity smiled, "Join us? Please. The apartment is scaring me, and I would like it if you would stay." She spoke, Donna smiled, "I'd very much like to get to know my daughter's boyfriend." Oliver nodded, "Okay." He smiled. Felicity leant up and kissed him, her hand on his cheek./p  
p data-p-id="84c9da702e04010908fc6b4c48bdbb30" /p  
p data-p-id="764ec8d63d1565fb55a9a76160812caa"Oliver only ever wanted one thing with Felicity, her to feel safe and he would make everything safe for her again. He dished up her dinner as well as her mothers, and she shared her fries with him, but he wasn't hungry. He was shaken up by earlier. He was the Arrow, and he had witnessed his girlfriend so scared by someone who was once her lover. That experience all those years ago, shaped her to who she was today and Oliver wouldn't change that for the world. But he did want to make Cooper pay. That was for sure. His face tensed up. His right hand rubbing his fingers, repeatedly. Felicity nudged him to bring him out of his daze, "You alright there?" Oliver sighed, "Just thinking about today if the outcome was different and if I had of lost you." He looked down, "I can't lose anyone else that I care about Felicity. He has to pay."/p  
p data-p-id="0bf5acbb6e41d35e284772167f5c2849" /p  
p data-p-id="b69e59aea9a935ae502456a45992be02"Felicity leaned upon him, her hand rubbed up his stomach to his heart, "I'm not going anywhere. He will go to prison, and we'll make sure he stays there. You can't go after him." Oliver sighed, "He had you, he was going to hurt you. There's no choice to make." He sighed he looked up, "I could save you all the torment and grief of knowing he's alive and dead. Protect you for the rest of your life, by ridding it now." Felicity hated when he pulled like this. "Oliver! No!"/p  
p data-p-id="6df0c51d7425b3c9cb02922aeb9b41a2" /p  
p data-p-id="9c1137d835dea16c8dadee42fd9333b0"Oliver nodded, "I just want you safe." He spoke and Felicity nodded, "As long as your here, and I'm in your arms. I am safe." She kissed him softly. Donna smiled. Oliver presumed it was true, but how much more can a man take when they mess with her? His Felicity./p  
p data-p-id="452a38fb1acbb20ca18e7c1b4fa5a454" /p  
p data-p-id="c2fdc8552475e2159b9e8c6c07d9777a"strongSo this Save You story is a bunch of one-shots where Established Olicity will save each other, Felicity saves Oliver next. There'll be another segments of one-shots for personal stuff like, Olicity smut, Established Olicity tell Donna about Ollie being Arrow, and things like that./strong/p  
p data-p-id="6324ea01846fe5be6d8cf9577ca42e70" /p  
p data-p-id="40954701a2c56e5172b131503d952a93"Next one shot: emFelicity Saves Oliver... Will he survive?/em/p 


	2. Oliver!

p data-p-id="a1b23580136f663f5c46c549cb5902e9"strongHey guys! Just to let you know Arrow is not mine, if it was Olicity would be married by now and have a baby. :3 So obviously is not me, who creates these AWESOME SO ADDICTIVE storylines. I have been addicted to Scandal from Shonda Rhimes for the past two years, so this season of Arrow I have loved the most out of all my shows that I have watched. Arrow has me wanting more, I am dying for season 4, and I'm not as excited for Scandal as I was. It's saying something guys!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f82730c2cd4a62e30042f98e00a19fc2"strongSo this chapter is about how Established Felicity has to Save Oliver, as the Arrow and her mother is about. So drama ensues, In this Donna has no idea Felicity is with Oliver so when she finds out... Imagine that ;) A little smut at the beginning just cause I felt like it ;)br /strong/p  
p data-p-id="e6d5a05559122795e888535a0a514b94"Felicity woke up, startled, on top of a sweaty Oliver. He had just gotten back from battling and losing against Ra's Al Ghul, she got off quickly as she knew he was hurt. He couldn't lie from her, she still was pretty upset that Oliver was working with Malcolm to help bring down Ra's. Of all people he chose him, and it hurt to think that Diggle and herself couldn't help Oliver find another way. But what did they know about the League? Not as much as Merlyn, or Oliver for that matter. She sat up on his waist and traced absent circles on his stomach, under the bloodied bandage wrapped around his chest. She stared at it, until Oliver cleared his throat, his hands running up and down her thighs. When he had her attention, he pulled her in for a kiss, she tried to not lean on his wound, but Oliver made her do so. He loved how their bodies fit. "I missed you, I love you." He admitted pressing kisses down to her neck, Felicity gasped. "Oh, Oliver, I love you too. I missed you so much. There was no crime fighting without you. No one to keep me warm at night.." She gripped his shoulders, as the kisses intensified. Oliver skimmed his hand down her back, his left hand found the clasp to her bra, under her tank shirt she wore to bed, his right hand tugged the fabric of her shirt tugging over her head, "Oh, Felicity." His left hand undid her bra, and he moved to suckle on her breast. "I missed you too. I woke up with your vision. I had stayed... We made love and ran away." He kissed up her chest and to her neck. Felicity ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the bandage, her mouth quickly moved to kiss on his neck, making him halter, she needed to make sure he was okay. Her Oliver. /p  
p data-p-id="b4cd7b2bf76e0014872767fdd58d6346"Felicity gasped, as she suddenly felt his erection poking her through the boxers he had worn to bed. Her hand scaled through his short hair, and grazed his skull, Felicity moved her hands down to his boxers, "Oliver, please..." She pleaded with him. He slipped the rest of their clothes off and rolled her on the bed and laid on top of her, the pleasure mixed with pain was totally worth it. Thank God Thea was alright with Felicity staying over in their shared Condo. He only hoped she was okay with them having some time to recoup from his disappearance; at least Thea thought he went back to the island to gather information on something; alone time too. She was told he was hurt on the island, so at least this could be seen as him reassuring Felicity he was okay. He lowered his hips to hers, filling her to the hilt. "I'm so sorry." He said, as he began to thrust at a pace welcomed by them both. His mouth on hers, their moans equal. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping on tight to his body, her nails digging, which only enticed Oliver more. "Mm. Babe." He moaned. His steady pace into her making her moan, and their orgasms closing. "Please, Oliver, faster." /p  
p data-p-id="f0ac41528d67aadec8132315be86ae60"Oliver obliged, he moved into her faster, Felicity moaned out. "Mm. Yes." She nodded, her eyes pressed closed as she kissed along the line of his stubble. He grunted a soft noise, his breathing picked up. Felicity gripped his lower waist, just above his ass as she reached her peak, with Oliver following and rolling off her with a satisfied look to his face, he looked at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't get in touch with you sooner, I hope that you know now I am sorry." She nodded, too breathless and sated to speak. He was like nothing she had ever experienced before, he was a good fit, always hit her spots in the right places and always left her seeing stars. She was now happy it was Monday and she grinned, "That's a good start to our Monday, can we make it routinely Monday wake up sex? Cause you know that'd be perfect, waking up to you starting our routine, then we can go through the day just to watch you have that afterglow on your face. Did I tell you that before? Your cheeks stay a rosy pink color and you have this 'I got it' walk." She rambled, by the time she had finished Oliver was beginning to get dressed, with a bemused look to his face. /p  
p data-p-id="9ab2ea02ee01d6388aacf7328996d7b4""Monday sex sounds good, but I think Thea could get annoyed since the wall our bed connects to is the barrier to her room, where also I might add is her bed." He smirked. He put on a shirt and threw her a dress he would like for her to wear, she laughed at him with a bright smile, "You are lucky I love you." He loved the short dresses, for some reason now more than he did before they were together. Especially the ones with gaps in the back, he'd quite frequently find his hand and fingers running circles on that skin eliciting sparks throughout his body. Felicity grinned at him, "Well now am ready, let's go grab some breakfast and a coffee before work?" She hinted. He nodded. br /br /They headed down the stairs, "Good morning love birds," Spoke Thea, laughing. "Oh." Felicity's face quickly reddened. Oliver laughed, "Thea..." He went to explain. "No, Ollie, don't apologize. You're in love, you can't help the urge to make love with the one you love. It's honestly fine. Just woke me up." She kissed Oliver's cheek and hugged Felicity, "Its okay, I'm happy for you both." She whispered in her ear before slipping back, "I'm going away for a few days - to find Roy." /p  
p data-p-id="82487b620ea3add6f09dea3359927498"Oliver gave her a hug and wished her well in finding Roy, and that things would work out better than the last time they were joined since his breakout of prison. Felicity rambled on about how those two could be a destined couple, and Thea gave Oliver an eye. With a small chuckle. Oliver quietened Felicity down by distracting her with his fingers lapping her bare skin on her back. They soon disappeared to the cafe down the street, buying a breakfast to take away and coffee and they headed to the foundry. Felicity smiled and started up the searches for the nights search before she had to head out to Palmer Technology, "Hey I'll have my ear piece in if you want to chat." She smiled at Oliver, winking. Diggle and Laurel watched, Laurel hadn't really been around when Oliver or Felicity showed public displays of affection, Oliver seemed to be considerate of Laurel, as did Felicity. But right now, after the morning sex. They were in their own world, "I might do that... Indeed." He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss, his hands moving to cup her face. "I love you." He spoke, as she pulled out of his embrace, begrudgingly. "I love you too, Oliver." She stroked his face before she said her byes to Laurel and Diggle who had smiles on them that would make Felicity feel like they were both the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice In The Wonderland'. /p  
p data-p-id="2a30e3ed9c5a9edef8de6c7c6f499dbd"Oliver watched her go, before he looked back to them. "Uh, now what?" He mumbled. They had to wait for tonight to remotely go out and search unless something arose. Oliver sighed, "I'm going to order in Pizza, but have it delivered to the Verdant entrance. Lunch then discuss the tactics tonight." He smiled and dialed for pizza, Diggle smiled. Laurel smiled, "It's good to see you happy, Ollie." Oliver looked up at her as he sat on Felicity's chair, trying not to let the images that they had made love here, at her computers. He smiled, "It's strange, I am really happy. It's like I can finally let go of some of the stuff that happened on the island." He smiled. "She completes that part of me that was broken." He whispered. He looked over at her computers. Waiting for anything to do./p  
p data-p-id="455f621ea7cdbbb023c06309ff729615"Felicity strolled on into Palmer Technologies, a spring in her step not going unnoticed by Ray, whom was in love with her, but Felicity seemed uninterested. He didn't know about her and Oliver, she didn't feel the need to overstep information with Ray, after all he just was her boss. Oliver was her boss too, though, right? No. They were partners, and a couple. Beyond boss, and employee. That was what Ray was, her boss, merely a friend in her eyes. "Morning Ray." She smiled and pursued her journey toward the elevator to head up to her office, "You're mother is waiting for you in your office, you are thirty minutes late." He mentioned. Felicity gasped looking at her watch. "Ugh, I put the wrong watch on this morning. It's not mine, it's... Nevermind. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I apologize. And I apologize for being all upset the past couple of weeks, months actually. Trying to process you lose someone you cared about then they come back it just threw me." She rambled. Ray nodded, "I am glad your friend is back." She smiled, "Yeah, I am glad he is back too." She couldn't tell him it was her boyfriend, he didn't need to know. /p  
p data-p-id="3da5bb64165f7483fe039fcf9af302e0"Felicity walked into her office, "Mom? What are you doing here?" She span around, "When were you going to tell me you work for Ray Palmer?" She gasped. "Well, technically I was working here before Palmer brought the building off of Queen Consolidated, I am sure he just saw more to me than the secretarial arts that I was for the CEO before hand." She rambled. "And well, it's IT based so I am happy. I thought you didn't want to know much of my work life mom." She spoke. Donna gasped, "Felicity I always want to know about you. So how's life?" She asked. br /br /Felicity resigned to her chair booting up her computer and side eyed her mother, "Well it's great actually." She smiled, Donna smiled, "You seem really happy." Felicity nodded, "He makes me happy." She blurted. "Palmer?" Donna questioned. "Ew! NO! He's my boss! No, I mean, er, my boyfriend?" She questioned as Ray walked into her office. The disappointment evident upon his face, "Ray, I'm sorry, I didn't think I needed to tell you, as you're my boss." He nodded, "It's fine, Felicity. Can you just do this coding for me please?" She nodded taking the file and began to boot open the software. Donna watched Ray leave, "He's in love with you." Felicity sighed, she hit her ear piece, by accident. "Well Ray can go find someone else." She muttered. Oliver looked away from the group who were chatting. He had his earpiece in, and Diggle could tell he was listening. Donna spoke, "So who is the boyfriend?" Felicity smiled, "Oliver, I love him so much mom. Oliver is so amazing." She mused, Oliver smiled. Donna gasped, "Oliver who?" She whispered, wondering. "Oliver Queen." /p  
p data-p-id="c8cbc257f2abe47560abcdd7651e52a4"Buzzers went off at the Foundry, he raced to his car, things were getting heated near Palmer Technologies, he suited up. He knew this was dangerous since he was still healing, but if they got in and got to Felicity he wouldn't be able to live with it. He raced onto his bike, and raced towards the area. /p  
p data-p-id="c6f7473a0539b18236912092c4afa681"Felicity looked out the window, "Oh there's a riot." She said, and Donna gasped. "What do we do?" She asked. "We stay inside, where they hopefully won't get in. If someone gets there in time" Meaning the arrow. "The green guy?" Donna asked. "Yes Felicity I watch the news, I know there's man named the Arrow.." She whispered. Felicity nodded. "If he gets there..." Oliver pressed his com, "Felicity." He spoke. "Oliver?" She said, and Donna looked up Felicity pointed to the bud in her ear. "Stay inside baby." He said, he always said that when she was getting scared. "You'll get hurt." She tried to protest. When she saw him arrive outside on the Arrow bike, and she looked down as well as Donna. br /br /Oliver suddenly was injected with two syringes and he fell back crashing over a barrier into the below carpark. Felicity didn't care about his identity. "OLIVER!" She turned and bolted out the door, Donna realized that she was running out the door and chased her. She was confused, "Oliver's here?" She questioned. "NOT NOW MOM! HES HURT!" She cried. "Diggle! He's hurt! He fell off the barrier into the car park below after being injected with something. HURRY!" She cried out. "He's hurt before now he could be dead." She was crying. Her Oliver. She got on the elevator rushing to the bottom ground level, where the under pass carpark was. She ran towards where the gap was, where she presumed he was tracking his ear bud. She found him, on his back, half on a car half off, Donna caught up, seeing her with the Arrow. A guy who chased bad guys. She watched her daughter. /p  
p data-p-id="dd8ad1f207db1ad4b1b50acafa8e008f"Felicity crawled up the car to his hood pulling it down over his head a little to open his eyes, and check his pulse. "Oliver please!" She gasped, "Diggle I need his clothes, I need clothes of his. He is barely breathing, we HAVE to take him to the hospital. Please Diggle, please!" She cried, Diggle quickly replied. "I have clothes, we're almost there. Hold tight Felicity. Anyone with you?" "My mom. She kind of just followed me." Felicity undid his hood jacket to greet with his wound, in full eye shot, she only ever saw the bandage the bandage snapped with the fall. "Oliver please." She whispered. Pleading, her eyes full of tears. "I love you." She pleaded. "Start undressing him Felicity." Spoke Diggle. She nodded, "Okay. Mom take the clothes." She threw her the hood once it was off, then she moved for the boots. "Please keep this a secret Mom, he's already mad at me for letting you know. She unzipped the pants at the bottom of where it kept them tight to him. Then moved to the belt, she worried leaned on his legs and pulled them down. "My god I'm stripping my boyfriend in front of my mother." She whispered. Diggle soon arrived and quickly dressed him into clothes that had blood on them and ripped, "Makes it look real, where's the syringes?" He asked with Laurel coming over and helping. Felicity was a mess she ran and grabbed his bow and his Arrow clothes and looked at her mother. "I promise." She kissed her, "Go, I'll meet you at the hospital." Diggle sighed, "No you come with us." He spoke, "Felicity needs you, as much as she needs Oliver right now she needs someone to help her through this. He's weak and it's not looking good. She needs her mother, Miss Smoak." /p  
p data-p-id="9a55916c6488a311c63ff68551757903"Donna nodded and rushed into the van, and Felicity got in and went straight over to the still shirtless Oliver, Laurel in shock. "Oliver please." She leaned down and kissed his unresponsive mouth. "Fight to live, fight for me." She whispered, rubbing his hair. They soon arrived to Starling City Hospital. Diggle carrying in Oliver, "Oi! We need help he's been injected with something and he fell down three flights of car parks." pleaded Diggle. /p  
p data-p-id="f116c870928cfcec8f2cf59e2ff6faa5"All they had to do was wait. Oliver was taken back to be worked on and all Felicity could do was ramble, "What if he dies? There's no this without him? What if I really have to say good bye this time? I love him I finally admitted to him that I love him. I can't lose him, I can't. He can't leave me." Diggle watched, and Laurel pulled her into a hug, finally silencing the rambling to leave her a crying mess. Donna frowned, her daughter was in love and the man she was in love with was in a serious condition. She wanted to make it better, but she didn't know how. br /br /A nurse came out, "Felicity Smoak?" Felicity looked up, "Yes." She whispered, her voice full of worry. "Mr Queen had put you down for his next of kin, and we're to discuss his injuries with you. He was injected with a lethal amount of vertigo, so we've had to try and substitute it to fix it but we don't know how to cure it. So it's not looking good." Felicity gasped, "Rat poison, I know that it's dangerous but we've used it on him before and he came out of it. Please just 5mls of watered rat poison." Felicity pleaded. "I'm military, and a coroner used it on him, and it worked." Diggle vouched. Felicity pleaded with her mother to back them up, Laurel stood up and did so too. "Please save Ollie." She whispered. Donna sighed, "Use it." She growled. "I am not having that man die on my daughter, so USE IT!" /p  
p data-p-id="005893602f81742ad1e97e04a94feef3"The nurse ran and got some rat poison, worried. "We got told Rat Poison is the antidote." She whispered administering the dose that was told. Watching as Oliver had calmed on the table, then woke up. "Felicity!" He yelled out. "Felicity!" He was in shock. "Mr Queen, you're in hospital. Felicity is safe she is outside, worried about you. We just used rat poison to cure you from the Vertigo that had you tumble down three carparks. You've broken ribs, and that wound in your chest how did you survive?" The doctor asked. Oliver looked at him. "Power of love." He husked out. "Please, I need to see Felicity." He closed his eyes. "Please."br /br /The nurse exited, "Whatever you two found out that rat poison works, you were right but it's still dangerous to use it on a human." She sternly spoke. "He's awake, he's groggy and he's hurt. Badly. He's broken ribs and we had to restitch the wound on his chest. Which he won't tell us how he survived since it was through and through." Felicity growled, "He is alive! That's what matters!" She felt the tears. "He wants to see you." The nurse mumbled, Felicity looked at them all, "Go." They all said in unison, her mother smiled at her. /p  
p data-p-id="a3ba946f0e60bc5d7238340d19d60f22"Felicity slipped into the room and looked at him, "Oliver!" She cried. He looked at her and smiled, "Felicity. Baby, come here." He smiled at her, his eyes closed gently, once she came over his hand found hers, and he held her hand. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too, Felicity Smoak." /p  
p data-p-id="e286438990e5efe186990f8282e7f587"Oliver was going to be fine, they were going to be okay. "You scared me." She whispered. "I scared myself." He whispered. "My... er... mom, knows." She whispered. He looked up, "About?" He asked. "You. Arrow." She spoke. "How?" He asked, confused. "I saw you fall and I couldn't help what came out of my mouth. I screamed your name after telling her I was with you." Oliver squeezed her hand, "I love you, it's okay. We'll be okay." /p  
p data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p data-p-id="fa5593d6102c7cff5b3b7801076e35d9"strongNext Time: br /strong/p  
p data-p-id="cdd6fe42b16555cde18ea5e68ae10c25"strongOliver saves Felicity from Ra's Al Ghul. /strong/p 


End file.
